Ending to A New Beginning
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: [For Official Japan NaruSaku Day (4/3) 2017] Meski tanpa pernyataan perasaan, keduanya saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Hubungan ini melebihi titel rekan setim atau sekedar sahabat. Tapi mau dimana berakhirnya hubungan ini?/"Jangan teruskan kata-katamu. Kau bisa membuat jantungku semakin tak karuan."/NaruSaku/Headcanon setting/Happy NaruSaku Day!/RnR?


**Naruto © M. K.**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **For Official Japan NaruSaku Day (4/3) 2017**

 **WARNING(S): Head-Canon setting, misstypos, etc**

 **Don't like don't read! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ending to A New Beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[E]** ntah kenapa Sakura bermimpi aneh. Aneh sekali. Di mimpinya ada Naruto, Kakashi, dan juga Tenten. Meski yang bisa diingatnya dengan jelas hanyalah Naruto. Meski bukan sekali ini lelaki pirang berisik itu pernah hadir di bunga tidurnya, tapi untuk kali ini rasanya berbeda sekali.

Sakura seperti berada di sebuah film yang mengambil latar berkebalikan dengan kehidupannya. Tidak ada desa Konoha, tidak ada pakaian serba ninja apalagi jurus dan senjata-senjata. Sejauh yang diingatnya dengan jelas hanyalah Naruto yang seolah tak pernah mengenalnya—setidaknya, lelaki itu hanya sekedar tahu soal Sakura namun tak memutuskan untuk berteman lebih dekat pada awalnya. Naruto terlihat lebih _cool_ tanpa cengiran atau tingkah konyolnya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Naruto yang ia kenal.

Aneh 'kan?

Sakura bangkit duduk di ranjangnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang hampir melebihi bahu terlihat acak-acakan. Matanya masih setengah tertutup karena kantuk yang belum juga menghilang meski jam tidurnya yang seharusnya sudah cukup.

Perempuan itu menguap sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya merebahkan punggungnya dan memeluk bantalnya lagi. Masih ada waktu kurang lebih dua jam sebelum ia harus berangkat ke rumah sakit. Bersantai sedikit lebih lama tentu tak jadi masalah.

 _Emerald_ itu menatap jauh ke langit kamarnya. Ia teringat lagi mimpinya semalam dan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Sakura tidak mampu mengingat detailnya, namun sejauh yang ia ingat adalah sentuhan tangan Naruto di wajah dan bibirnya saat mengarahkan gayanya untuk difoto. Bahkan di dalam mimpinya, Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Konyol sekali rasanya.

Di akhir mimpinya, Naruto mengajaknya berkencan. Sakura tidak tahu nama benda yang bisa membuatnya mendengar suara Naruto meski tidak sedang berhadapan langsung. Tapi ia tertawa geli saat Naruto ingin mengajaknya berkencan namun ia menolaknya dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengatakannya secara langsung.

Realitanya, Naruto tak pernah segan-segan mengajaknya berkencan dengan suara lantang bahkan di tengah keramaian sekalipun. Karena itulah ia merasa mimpinya semalam benar-benar aneh.

Sakura mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka. Saat itu juga ia lompat dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke pintu depan.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **[N]** aruto menyesap kopi dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Kopi di pagi hari selalu menjadi favoritnya akhir-akhir ini di antara kertas-kertas dan dokumen yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Sekaligus juga untuk memastikan rasa kantuk tidak menyerangnya karena rasa lelah yang belum hilang selepas kembali ke desa.

"Lelah, Hokage- _sama_?"

Naruto lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. Lelaki bermarga Nara itu memasuki ruangannya juga dengan segelas kopi yang masih terlihat mengepul. "Kukira kau akan mengambil jatah libur hari ini," ucap Shikamaru diantara sesapan kopinya. "Kau baru kembali dari Suna beberapa jam lalu 'kan."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan tawa hambar sembari meraih salah satu dokumen dan mulai membacanya. "Tidak, aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar akhir mingguku tenang, Shikamaru." Ia menatap Shikamaru dari balik kertasnya. "Kurasa kau juga sama saja 'kan?"

Kali ini tawa kikuk yang meluncur dari mulut Shikamaru. Hal itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Puteri pertama Shikamaru dengan Ino baru saja lahir beberapa bulan lalu. sejak saat itu Shikamaru selalu pulang tepat waktu dan memanfaatkan akhir minggunya—yang selalu diberikan kebebasan oleh Naruto kecuali dalam kondisi terdesak—untuk menikmati _quality time_ bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Ah, rasanya Naruto juga jadi ingin cepat-cepat merasakan hal itu.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Meski pengalaman Naruto hanya berdasar pada saat ia bertemu orangtuanya di 'dimensi lain' yang dibuat oleh Madara beberapa tahun lalu. Semua senyum, tawa, dan kehangatan itu bukan kepura-puraan dan semuanya masih tersimpan baik dalam hati Naruto sampai sekarang. Meski bukan orangtuanya yang sesungguhnya, Naruto bersyukur sempat merasakan kehangatan keluarga itu meski hanya sebentar.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" panggil Shikamaru khawatir. Naruto setengah tersentak. Rupanya ia melamun barusan. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Naruto. Beristirahatlah."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Cengiran itu menghiasi bibirnya lagi dan menatap Shikamaru dengan binar yang lebih cerah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ini 'kan _hokage_ hebat ' _ttebayo_!"

Shikamaru memutar bolanya malas dan tertawa kecil. Sahabatnya satu memang ini tak bisa diremehkan soal semangat yang menggebu-gebu sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **[D]** esahan napas panjang meluncur dari bibir Haruno Sakura. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, melemaskan otot lehernya yang terasa tegang. Jam makan siang hampir habis, tapi ia masih belum berniat beranjak dari kursinya.

Tangannya mengetukkan pena ke atas meja dengan gelisah. Beberapa kali diliriknya jam di meja kerjanya sebelum akhirnya mendesah lagi dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Sakura tidak tahu rasanya bisa sesepi ini tanpa teriakan'nya' yang nyaring itu.

Biasanya orang itu akan datang menemuinya, entah lewat pintu atau tiba-tiba muncul di ambang jendela yang lebih sering dilakukannya. Dia akan datang dengan membawa makanan untuk makan siang bersama atau mengajaknya makan di luar meski lebih sering berakhir di Ichiraku.

Saking seringnya mendengar suara khas nyaring saat memanggilnya 'Sakura- _chan'_ , beberapa hari tanpa mendengar suaranya membuat ia merasa aneh. Kenapa rasanya ada yang tak lengkap?

"Naruto lagi?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Suara itu lebih dihapalnya jauuuh sebelum ia mengenal orang yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. "Jangan mulai, _pig_ ," desahnya malas.

"Hei, aku membawakanmu _bento_ dari kantin, kautahu. Berterimakasihlah sedikit." Protes Ino sambil meletakkan kantung plastik berisi bento ke atas meja Sakura.

Sakura nyengir dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih sebelum meraih bento itu dan membukanya. " _Itadakimasu_ ," ucap Sakura sebelum menyuapkan _karaage_ ke mulutnya.

"Jadi, kau sedang kangen Naruto nih?" Ino terkikik geli sambil bersandar ke kursi yang diduduki Sakura. Sahabatnya itu terlihat tak acuh dan memakan _bento_ -nya dengan tenang. "Wajah ditekuk, tak beranjak dari kursi meski jam makan siang hampir habis, berkali-kali melihat ke arah jam dan jendela. Segitu berharganya Naruto di hidupmu sekarang ya?"

Cubitan Sakura hampir mendarat di paha Ino seandainya ia tidak menghindar lebih cepat. Ino tergelak sementara Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Pergilah sebelum aku mengubah dandanan dan rambutmu jadi acak-acakan, _pig_." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah makanannya lagi. " _Mood_ ku sedang tak karuan. Aku malas debat denganmu."

Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah, tak berniat menggoda sahabatnya itu lebih jauh lagi. Sungguh, Sakura dengan suasana hati yang sedang buruk sama dengan mengusik beruang yang sedang tidur. Karena itu ia lebih berniat mundur sebelum sahabatnya itu benar-benar ngamuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mundur kali ini. _Mood_ mu benar-benar mengerikan." Ino tertawa halus dengan kedua tangan terlipat depan dada. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan lebih lembut kali ini. "Ternyata, _moodswing_ mu bisa jauh lebih parah dari saat aku—"

 _Tok tok._

"Permisi, Yamanaka- _san_ , anda ditunggu Tsunade- _sama_ diruangannya sekarang." Suara perawat di ambang pintu menginterupsi kata-kata Ino.

Buru-buru puteri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu memakai jas dokternya lagi dan mengambil map yang diperlukan dari atas mejanya. Setelah merapikan dandanan rambutnya ia menoleh ke arah Sakura lagi sebelum keluar.

"Habiskan makananmu. Sampai nanti, _forehead_ ," pamit Ino yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sakura.

Selepas kepergian Ino, Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya dan menjauhkan kotak makannya yang masih tersisa lebih dari setengah. Perutnya entah kenapa telah terasa penuh.

Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan intuisi Ino yang barusan. Nyatanya ia memang rindu sahabat pirangnya itu saat ini. Tapi untuk bertemu dengannya tidak lagi semudah dulu. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kesibukan sekarang.

Tugas Naruto sebagai kepala desa jelas tak mudah meski lelaki itu masih menemuinya di sela kesibukannya. Sampai terkadang Sakura merasa harus memarahi Naruto karena lelaki itu terlewat sering menemuinya meski Sakura tahu tugasnya ada banyak sekali.

Kalau sudah begitu Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sakura dengan alasan, " _Hokage_ juga butuh refreshing, Sakura- _chan_. Bertemu denganmu adalah salah satu penyegar otakku yang terbaik ' _ttebayo_!"

Alasan macam apa itu?

"Argh!"

Sakura mengacak rambutnya kesal dan menaruh kepalanya ke atas meja. Beberapa hari tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu entah kenapa benar-benar membuatnya merasa aneh. Seolah-olah ia tak bisa hidup tanpa mendengar suaranya atau kehadirannya sekarang.

Sakura merasa konyol untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **[I]** barat robot yang kehilangan tenaganya karena kehabisan baterai, maka hal itulah yang dapat menggambarkan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Setelah seharian mati-matian mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya sampai mengorbankan jam makan siangnya, tepat setelah matahari terbenam semua pekerjaan di atas meja _hokage_ dapat diselesaikan.

Kepala pirang itu masih terletak di atas meja sementara Shikamaru tersenyum puas memastikan pekerjaan Naruto telah diselesaikan dengan tepat. Setelah ini baik ia maupun Naruto bisa sama-sama beristirahat di akhir minggu. Naruto mengambil libur sebagai pengganti dinas keluar desanya selama dua minggu, dan dengan baik hati ia juga memberi libur pada Shikamaru yang telah membantunya mengatasi pekerjaannya selama ia tidak di desa.

" _Otsukaresama_ , Naruto."

" _Otsukaresamaaa_ ," jawab Naruto semampunya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan lapar sekali saat ini. Seluruh tenaganya seakan habis total untuk bisa menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini. Untunglah perjuangannya tidak sia-sia.

"Langsung pulang?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto tak menjawabnya, sebaliknya ia melempar cengirannya ke arah Shikamaru yang dapat langsung dipahami lelaki itu. Shikamaru tidak mengenal Naruto baru-baru ini. Ia bahkan tak perlu otak jeniusnya untuk tahu arti senyuman Naruto barusan itu.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan. "Pergilah. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan sisanya."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Shikamaru." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas, melemaskan otot-otot badannya yang kaku karena duduk selama berjam-jam.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura, Naruto," ucap Shikamaru yang dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan riang sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **[N]** aruto memberikan kunci duplikat apartemennya yang baru pada Sakura agar perempuan itu bisa bebas keluar masuk dengan mudah, begitupula Sakura yang juga memberikan kunci duplikatnya pada Naruto.

Tidak ada alasan yang mendasari kenapa mereka bisa saling bertukar kunci duplikat apartemen masing-masing. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto meminta tolong pada Sakura untuk mengambil sesuatu di apartemennya dan memberikan kuncinya. Saat Sakura ingin mengembalikannya, Naruto bilang ia ingin Sakura tetap menyimpannya karena itu hanya kunci duplikat.

Sebagai gantinya, Sakura juga memberikan kunci duplikat apartemennya pada Naruto. Dengan alasan agar ia tidak perlu repot-repot membuka pintu depan saat Naruto datang. Kemudian seperti itulah hubungan keduanya terus berjalan sampai saat ini. Tidak ada status 'lebih dari sekedar sahabat' di antara keduanya.

Sakura tahu Naruto masih memiliki perasaan pada dirinya. Meski Naruto tidak tahu perasaan Sakura padanya, tapi karena perempuan itu tidak menunjukkan perkembangan hubungannya dengan Sasuke atau laki-laki lain maka ia berpikiran positif bahwa hubungan keduanya saat ini bukan lagi sekedar rekan satu tim atau sahabat biasa.

Meski tidak ada pernyataan perasaan, namun keduanya saling menjaga dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Mereka bukan lagi remaja yang harus mengumbar kata cinta, bukankah tindakan nyata menjadi bukti cinta yang jauh lebih jelas di umur mereka yang sudah beranjak dewasa ini?

Sakura membuka pintu beranda kamarnya dan keluar ke balkon. Ia bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon dan menutup matanya saat angin malam menggoyangkan helaian rambutnya pelan. Digenggamnya erat setangkai mawar putih tanpa duri dari buket mawar yang diterimanya dari kurir bunga tadi pagi.

Tanpa ada kartu pengirimnya pun Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Naruto bilang akan mengirim buket di hari yang sama saat ia pulang dari Suna. Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi Naruto bilang di dalam kartu ucapannya bahwa ia akan mengganti mawar itu dengan sesuatu yang lain saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Karena itu sepanjang hari ini Sakura dibuat penasaran dengan tujuan Naruto mengiriminya bunga pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Ino memang sudah memberitahunya bahwa Naruto sudah kembali dari Suna, tapi nampaknya lelaki itu lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai belum sempat menemuinya sama sekali.

"Jangan memakai pakaian sependek itu saat keluar ke balkon malam-malam, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura terkesiap saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto tertawa nyengir ke arahnya. "Naruto! Jangan mengagetkanku, _baka_!"

Pukulan ringan mendarat di kepala Naruto, namun lelaki itu hanya tertawa dan semakin erat memeluk pinggang Sakura.

" _Tadaima_ , Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mendesah pelan lalu tersenyum. " _Okaerinasai_ , Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk riang lalu mengecup pipi Sakura sekilas. Perempuan itu nampak tidak keberatan, ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Naruto dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Lama sekali kau datang," protes Sakura. "Kukira kau lupa akan menemuiku hari ini."

"Hm?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kau segitu kangennya padaku ya? Wah, maaf maaf harusnya aku lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan langsung melesat ke apartemen Sakura- _chan_ ya," ucapnya sambil memeluk Sakura erat-erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya berulang kali.

"B-bukan itu maksudku, _baka_!" Sakura mendorong Naruto menjauhinya. Pipinya bersemu merah. "Dan jangan tiba-tiba datang lalu seenaknya memeluk dan menciumku!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Kan aku rindu padamu, Sakura- _chan_ ," rengek Naruto. Tanpa sengaja menyentuh lengan Sakura dan terasa dingin. Saat itu juga ia langsung melepas jubah _hokage_ -nya lalu mengenakannya pada Sakura. "Sakura- _chan_ , sudah kubilang 'kan jangan keluar ke beranda hanya dengan baju dan kaus pendek. Kau bisa sakit."

Mata biru safir itu menatapnya lembut. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari seharusnya. Sungguh, kenapa Naruto bisa bersikap semanis ini?

Rasanya lebih baik kalau lelaki itu menunjukkan cengiran konyol atau berbuat hal bodoh lainnya daripada bersikap manis dengan nada suaranya yang lembut itu. Naruto yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat detak jantungnya tidak karuan.

"A-aku ini 'kan ninja medis. Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri." Sakura merengut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Naruto tertawa ringan lalu mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau akan membuatku khawatir kalau sampai sakit. Jadi jangan sampai hal itu terjadi ya, Sakura- _chan_?"

Tuh 'kan. Di dekat Naruto lama-lama bisa membuatnya gila.

"Hei, ayo masuk. Aku akan membuatkanmu ramen untuk makan malam." Sakura buru-buru berjalan melewati Naruto. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Tunggu, Sakura- _chan_."

 **.**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **.**

 **[G]** urat kedewasaan itu semakin terlihat di wajah Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya yang kini mencapai bahu. Poninya yang kini dibuat menyamping. Mata hijau yang selalu bisa menghipnotisnya. Senyum di wajah cantiknya yang tidak pernah membuat Naruto berhenti jatuh cinta padanya.

Hubungan ini membuat Naruto ragu. Apakah Sakura masih menyimpan perasaannya pada Sasuke? Apakah ada orang lain yang mengisi hatinya? Baik ia maupun Sakura tidak ada yang pernah mengangkat topik hubungan mereka saat ini. Semua bergulir begitu saja.

Keduanya saling memberikan kunci duplikat apartemen masing-masing. Sakura sering datang ke apartemennya untuk memasak atau minimal membawakannya makanan. Atau Naruto yang akan mengunjungi apartemen Sakura dan menghabiskan akhir minggu mereka bersama-sama dengan makan malam, bersantai, atau mengobrol sampai larut.

Terkadang Naruto akan memeluk Sakura dari belakang saat perempuan itu sedang memasak entah untuk menjahilinya atau menggodanya ringan. Meski lebih sering berakhir dengan pukulan di kepalanya tapi Sakura tak pernah melarangnya untuk memeluknya. Sama seperti ia yang tak pernah protes saat Sakura mengelus kepalanya dan diam-diam mencium keningnya saat ia tidur.

Saat Naruto menginap di apartemen Sakura ataupun saat Sakura yang menginap di apartemennya, ia akan selalu tidur di sofa. Meski Sakura bilang ia mempercayai Naruto tidak akan melakukan apa-apa bila mereka tidur di satu ranjang, Naruto tetap menolaknya dengan halus.

Haruno Sakura adalah orang yang paling penting baginya. Naruto ingin menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Sampai semuanya jelas, Naruto tidak akan melampaui batas.

Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Naruto ingin memastikan semuanya.

"Tunggu, Sakura- _chan_."

Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura, perlahan perempuan itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto.

Malam ini akan menjadi penentu kejelasan hubungan keduanya selama ini.

Ditariknya Sakura mendekat dan satu tangannya memeluk pinggangnya. Ia menunduk sampai kening mereka bersentuhan. Sakura tetap terdiam meski tahu jantung mereka berdegup sama kencangnya saat ini.

"Bunga ini… kau sudah tahu aku akan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lain kan," ucap Naruto lamat-lamat sembari menggengam tangan Sakura yang masih memegang bunga mawar. Sakura mengangguk pelan, menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa kau tahu apa itu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus pipi Sakura lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tutup matamu," bisiknya pelan.

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh Sakura menurutinya dan menutup matanya. Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya panjang. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Naruto mengambil bunga mawar dari tangan Sakura dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Dengan amat sangat perlahan, ia memakaikan benda itu di jari manis Sakura.

Saat ia menatap Sakura lagi, dilihatnya perempuan itu telah membuka matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang setengah terbuka dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Naruto, ini—"

"Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku, Sakura- _chan,_ " sela Naruto sambil mengusap cincin yang terlihat pas di jari manis Sakura yang lentik. "Aku… mencintaimu begitu lama. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan, tapi selalu kau yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan ini."

Sakura menatapnya, dan _emerald_ itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ah, apakah kata-katanya terlalu manis sampai membuat perempuan itu terharu?

"Aku... sangat senang saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sakura- _chan_. Kau akan memasak untukku, makan malam bersama, lalu menghabiskan sisa malam dengan mengobrol atau bersantai." Naruto tersenyum lebar mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Sakura. "Bukan dengan Sasuke. Bukan dengan laki-laki lain. Aku senang karena kau memilih untuk menghabiskan banyak waktumu bersamaku."

Rona merah itu dengan cepat menjalari pipi Sakura. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku senang kau memercayaiku untuk tidur di satu ranjang setiap menginap. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku tetap laki-laki. Kau tahu'kan apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki saat berada di satu kasur yang sama dengan perempuan yang disukainya?"

"H-hei!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah. Lelaki itu tertawa. Sial, padahal suasananya sudah romantis sekali tadi.

"Tapi aku tahu, kau akan diam-diam mengusap puncak kepalaku lembut dan mencium keningku saat aku tertidur. Iya 'kan?" Naruto menyeringai jahil sementara Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mendengus kesal. Ah, bahkan Sakura tetap terlihat manis meski dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang mengerucut seperti itu.

Naruto mengangkat tangan Sakura dan mencium punggung tangannya lembut. "Dan dengan cincin ini aku memintamu, Haruno Sakura," ia mengecup cincin itu sebelum menatap Sakura lagi. "untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku akan mencintaimu. Bahkan bila maut memisahkan kita, perasaanku akan tetap sama. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku juga—"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat Sakura tiba-tiba lompat dan memeluk lehernya erat-erat.

"S-Sakura- _chan_?"

"Aku sudah tahu, _baka,_ " bisik Sakura sambil semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak.

"Jangan teruskan kata-katamu. Kau bisa membuat jantungku semakin tak karuan, kautahu!"

Naruto mengerjap namun sejurus kemudian tertawa. Meski dengan nada memarahinya, ia tahu Sakura mengucapkannya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Benar-benar sifat yang _tsundere_ sekali 'kan?

"Jadi," Naruto berdeham sekali. "Apa itu berarti 'iya'?"

Sakura mempererat pelukannya, dan Naruto sudah mendapat jawabannya. Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar dan membalas pelukan Sakura lebih erat.

"Kukira kau tidak akan pernah menanyakannya," ucap Sakura dengan nada serak.

Naruto mengelus belakang kepala merah muda itu dan mencium samping kepalanya lembut. "Meski begitu, aku tahu kau akan tetap menungguku. Iya 'kan?" bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

Anggukan kepala Sakura membuat Naruto menghela napas lega.

Perjuangannya selama bertahun-tahun berbuah manis. Penantiannya menemui akhir yang bahagia. Dan akhir dari hubungan ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang baru. Bersama Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya, maka tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan oleh Naruto.

Karena Naruto yakin Haruno Sakura adalah takdirnya, begitupula sebaliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **This fic is for (super-late) NaruSaku Day 2017. Finally down yeaaah!  
**

Aku tahu ini suuuper terlambat karena nyaris seminggu dari tanggal 3, tapi aku akan lebih merasa bersalah kalau fic ini gak jadi-jadi padahal aku yang ajak Hidya collab tanggal 2 kemaren hiks :")

For **LastMelodya:** Maafkan akuuuuuuu baru bisa menyusul ficnya tanggal segini. Y'know lha mahasiswa tingkat akhir (meski aku setahun dibawahmu) tapi lagi UTS gini tetep aja ada tugas dadakan yang tak terduga :") kemaren uda mau nekat publish hari H tengah malem, tapi karena hasilnya yang terlalu maksa jadi baru bener-bener aku bagusin dulu sampai akhirnya baru jadi tanggal segini maaf yahhh :"))) makasih uda mau diajak collab, semoga gak bosen kolaborasi sama ku muahhh :*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca~! Semoga bisa mengobati kekangenan kalian sama OTP kesayangan kita satu karena aku bikin fic ini juga karena kangen sama mereka hahaha :'3 semoga bisa menghiburmu di akhir minggu ini! Sampai jumpa!

xxx

Aika N.


End file.
